Ax Fires
by Liz-in-a-teacup
Summary: I don't even know about the title. I'm sorry about that. Read both A/N, okay? BTW, it's T at the moment but may be bumped up to M. eheh.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Behehe...Hi all. c: I love reading Call of Duty fanfics, so I'm going to add my own to it.

Yes, this is going to be another famous Girl in the 141 and a Ghost/OC pairing. I don't care, I regret nothing. This idea was originally a roleplay, so if it becomes odd, I'm sorry.

My army knowledge is pretty low, so I apologize if I get anything wrong. If you correct me in reviews, that would be cool.

The winds were whipping around the helicopter, but barely blowing inside. The female stared out of the doors at the clouds, and watched a bird pass them by. It was almost high speed, and it was actually pretty cool. She leaned back against the padded seats and rested her head on the wall. The helicopter didn't shake that much, which was actually a surprise. The female had been used to the rough ridings of the american army planes.

She pulled her earpuds and iPod out of her pocket and nestled them in her ears. The slow piano refranes from the Homestuck volumes soothed her. Her eyelids started to droop as she relaxed completely. She closed her eyes and breathed softly. She remembered the pilot telling her it would be a couple of hours before she got to her new base. She lost track of time, but all she knew was that she was still a little ways off.

"Lizabeth Warford?" Her eyes snapped open at her name, and she sat up. "Huh?" she blinked, disorentated. She rubbed her eyes and looked up. A young looking man stood there. His hair was a dirty blonde, and his eyes were a forest-y green. His skin was lightly tanned, and she thought he looked a little big-brotherly.

"Oh hey." he blinked. "You're an american?" he asked, seeming to be surprised. She looked at him for a moment. "Yes...sir?" her eyebrows furrowed. A goofy smile broke out on his face. "So I'm not alone!" Liz looked at him for another moment before standing. "Okay, sir, kindly tell me who you are?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry, forgot. My first time greeting someone. Roach, Sergeant." Roach said, holding his hand out for her to shake. "Warford, Private. Although I suppose you already know that, so I guess you can just call me Liz." she said, taking his hand. She shook it once.

His hand was a bit large compared to her, and she had a feeling every man's hand would be like that here. She could feel the callouses through his gloves, and there seemed to be at least four. That must've meant that he held guns, a lot. More than the average soldier, which made her wonder if it was from the training. She assumed if there were four on this hand, there would be less on the other. He probably used his right hand a whole lot.

She figured that out in roughly two minutes. "Uh, Private are you okay?" she looked up at him. He was looking at her confusedly, and she blushed, realizing she was still holding his hand. She dropped it and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry. Are you right handed?" she asked, looking up at him.

He must've been from somewhere in the west, where it was hotter and a lot more sunny. She guessed about Texas or California, due to the slight drawl in his voice. "Right...handed?" he answered, making it sound like a question. "I'm sorry," she laughed nervously again, "are you from California or Texas?" she asked, putting her hands in her pocket. She figured her iPod must've died, it wasn't playing anymore music.

"Now that's just getting weird. Texas." Roach grinned at her, and she smiled back. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm doing all that..." she looked away. "This the base?" she asked, changing the subject. "Ah, yes it is." Liz could hear the smile in his voice.

"Mind showing me to my barrack at least before I go say hi to everyone else?" she asked, looking up at him. "Yeah!" she took it as an agreement, and she followed him to a rather motel-looking building. All one floor. It had a bit of a shack-y look to it, and she meant that affectionatly. A metal shack. The doors looked wooden though.

She followed the sergeant to what seemed to be the fifteenth room. "I believe your roommate is Scarecrow." he said, and knocked on the door. She heard shuffling on the other side, and then the door opened, revealing a male. (no shit.) He had short dusty blonde hair with bangs that flopped over his forehead. His eyes were a warm brown, kind of like Liz's. He looked like he just woke up from a nap, in which she assumed he had.

"What do you want, Roach?" he asked in a tired voice. She could detect an irish accent, and she smiled. Before Roach could answer, she peeked around him. "Hi!" she said, and Scarecrow looked surprised before settling into a confused look. "Are...you the FNG?' he asked, and she nodded. "Sorry for not being a big, tough man." she said, stepping out from behind Roach.

"I'll leave you two alone, okay? Scarecrow, can you show her around while I go warn MacTavish and Ghost about her?" Roach asked with a smile, and Scarecrow nodded. "Bye! See you at dinner!" he waved and darted off. Liz couldn't help but chuckle before turning back to Scarecrow. "I'm Warford, Private." she said, and he looked a bit amused. "Did Roach do that to you?" he asked, opening the door wider for her to walk in.

She did with a nod, and looked around. It looked pretty cozy, actually. There were two beds, the right bare and the left with an assortment of boyish things. For example, she saw a few Doctor Who posters, and a small picture of an Irish band. There was a picture of two adults with a way younger looking Scarecrow. She smiled at it. "You and your parents?" she guessed, setting her stuff on her bed.

"Wha-Oh, that? Yeah." Scarecrow sunk into his bed. "For future reference, just introduce yourself as Private whatever your first name is." he said, smiling at her. She flushed. "Oops, ehe...my actual name is Lizabeth but I want to be called Liz." she said, unzipping her bag. She shuffled around before setting two pictures on the nightstand.

One was of her when she was younger, snuggled into a male version of her. It was her and her big brother, both of them asleep. The other was of her and her old unit, before they all died. She wasn't remembering that at the moment though, she didn't want to dampen her good mood. "Ah, cute." she jumped, hearing Scarecrow's voice so close. "Aha, thank you." she smiled, kicking the bag under her bed. She would unpack later.

"Do you mind showing me around now?" Liz asked, looking at the man. He shrugged. "Alright. Come on." he said, shoving his feet into what looked to be slipper shoes. She followed him out into the hall. "Okay, this is obviously the barracks. A lot of us like to sit out here and smoke or talk." he said, and she smiled. "That sounds like fun." she commented.

He took her to the rec room, which connected to the kitchen, which connected to the mess hall, as it was affectionatly called. It looked about the same as her old base, although it seemed a lot more...homely. She didn't know how to describe it. All she knew was that she felt pretty much at home at the base, which was a new feeling for her.

"The Captain's office is over there, along with the debriefing room. The training area is behind the medical area, which is on the other side of the Captain's office. And speaking of the Captain..." Scarecrow trailed off as they both watched a man appear out of the office. He looked very fatherly to her.

"Go say hi!" Scarecrow pushed her gently. "Uh!" she looked back at him with an "are you serious!?" expression. "Go!" he grinned. She sighed lightly and looked over at the guy. He looked like he was walking to the rec room. She trotted over and walked next to him, suddenly a bit shy...and uncomfortable. Up close, this man looked like a bear.

"I take it you're the FNG?" the Captain asked, his voice pretty loud, gravelly, and...scottish. He didn't look at her though. "Ah...yes, sir." she said, looking up at him for a moment. His eyes were a peircing electric blue, and he had a honest to god mohawk. He had a scar though, right over his left eye. It looked like someone had gotten him with a RPG. That must've hurt.

"What must've hurt?" He asked, looking down at him. She flushed, realizing she had said that part out loud. "RPG?" she countered as they stopped in front of the door. He turned to face her and he folded his arms. He stepped forwards and leaned his shoulder on the wall. She took a step back, modesty's sake, and she folded her arms as well, pure habit. "What?" he asked.

"Um...your eye. RPG?" she asked, raising one finger to look slightly at his eye. He seemed to freeze for a moment. "Oh, you're THAT FNG." he said, and closed his eyes. "Uh...what?" she furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. He shook his head. "Jesus, I didn't think you would be back here so quickly after that. You've got gall, I can say that." he said, looking at her again.

Oh shit.

That was what he meant.

She must've made a pained expression because he softened a little. "Hey. You don't have to share until you're ready, alright?" he said, and stood straight. "Look, you're welcome to at least talk to me. However, don't expect special treatment, at all." he said, suddenly all business. She smiled. "Of course not." she answered.

Yeah, the 141 would be alright for her.

Yes I know it seemed pretty awkward at first, especially with introducing themselves. Yes, you only know her eye colour, and it's on purpose.

Hope you enjoyed. I listened to a bit of Coldplay and the Homestuck albums making this, so it might've influenced this weirdly.

-Betsii


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I noticed I have a lot of lurkers, lol. :'D The formatting became weird again, and I apologize for that. I don't own any of the boys here, just Liz.

* * *

Liz stayed with the guys, and they all ate in the Rec room. She was smushed between Roach and a man with spiky brown hair and clear green eyes. He had introduced himself as Archer, and she figured he was one of the snipers. Scarecrow was sitting in front of her on the floor, leaning back against her legs. Surrounding them was Rocket, a black haired, tan man, Toad, a ginger and another sniper, Ozone, a black guys with an amazing sense of humour, Royce, a french man with black hair and a bit of a goatee, Meat, a mexican with dusty brown hair, the Captain who sat in his own seat, and the Lieutenant.

That guy was mysterious as all hell. He had on a black balaclava with a skull on it, and red shades. She could see though that his eyes were an icy blue, much like one of her mates who was in the american forces. He was sitting by the Captain, on the armrest. It was almost amusing, but she knew not to laugh.

They were all watching a movie. She believed it was called 'The Amyville Haunting'. It wasn't that bad, not really. Of course, Rocket told her that it wasn't that good until the ending, and she had a feeling they were pretty close. She settled back a bit on the couch as Ghost's voice broke the silence of the TV.

"Why the bloody hell is your hair pink, FNG?" She over at him. It was true, her hair was pink but it wasn't as pink as anyone thought it was. It was like a powdery pink, and no, she's never gotten caught either because of her hair. "Just something new, sir. And don't worry, I haven't gotten caught because of my hair. It's mostly hidden under the helmet anyways." she said, looking back at the screen. "Hm." was all he said.

She kept her eyes on the movie. "What the..." the screen became all staticy in the teen's bedroom, and then after a few minutes her blood was all over the walls. "Augh!" she clinged to Archer's arm. He laughed, and then winced. "Oh my god." The weird murderer ghost appeared, and she squeaked. She hid her face in Archer's sleeve and didn't look up until the movie was over. (A/N: I had her do this because I did the exact same thing and can't tell you what happened next cause I don't know.)

"Jesus, private." she peeked up at Archer. He shook his head, indicating it wasn't him who said it. She sat up, a bit red in the face. "Um?" she blinked, and she then noticed Ghost shaking his head. "Oh." she said in a soft voice. "That wasn't even scary." he said, and she felt like he was glaring at her now. She frowned, but didn't answer. She didn't have to defend herself! It was scary to her at least.

It didn't take long for Liz to fall asleep. And once alseep, things got...weird.

It was pitch black, all around her. She looked around, trying to see if there was anything around could determine where she was. Of course, nothing came up. She looked ahead to see a carbon copy of herself. It startled her, and her otherself smiled. "Don't worry." she mouthed.

Liz was paralyzed as she watched her other self lift up her shirt. There was large burns, from the fire. Her smile had reduced in size, but was still there. She then lowered her shirt back down and lifted her head. On the side of her face was a long scar. An ax, Liz realized with a jolt. Along with that one, there was a smaller one on her right cheekbone.

"You've got the same scars..." she whispered, her voice whispy.

Liz bolted straight up out of bed. Sweat was dripping down her cheeks and dripping to her hands, almost as if she had been running a marathon. She closed her eyes for a moment before remembering what otherher said, and her eyes snapped back open. She stumbled out of bed and walked to the bathroom, breathing a bit harder than she should've.

She stopped in front of the mirror and slowly raised her hands through the sides of her hair. Sure enough, there was that long scar. And the scar on her cheekbone jumped out at her. Slowly, her hands lowered from her head to the edge of her shirt. She pulled it all the way off and stared at her reflection. There was a burn mark starting a little past the waistband of her shirt all the way to her shoulder. She closed her eyes as her lip quivered. Tears welled up under her eyelashes...and the door opened.

* * *

Bahahaha that was a lame Cliffhanger. :'D Next one will feature her story, yay! :D

Let me explain her hair too. Look, some of you are probably going "That's not okay for her to have pink hair bluh bluh bluh" while I'm just like, "Well why not?" I mean, it's not unprofessional. Also, like I mentioned, it's a powdery pink. If you don't know what that is, just think of cotton candy I guess. And her hair is short enough that even if it's a big deal, she can hide it under her helmet.

So there.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi. Thanks for the reviews, but if you're questioning what I write then you need to fucking read it again.

Anyways, chapter three.

* * *

It had been Scarecrow, worried because he saw I wasn't in bed. He had blushed when he saw my shirt off, so I put it back on. But yes, I went back to bed. Then, it seemed like five minutes (but was actually an hour or so) when we had to wake up.

Training was filled with running, sit ups, and the dreaded pushups. I am completely and utterly terrible with pushups. It's something about my arms not being able to hold myself up. I can hold everything else but my own torso. Pitiful, really, and the lieutenant wouldn't stop reminding me about it.

"Private, you aren't going low enough." Came his low voice. I had been kept back to do pushups. I groaned softly and when I tried to go lower, my arms gave out and I hit my forehead on the ground. I let out a breath and I heard movement to my left. I peeked through my hair to see him crouching down next to me. "Get up." He said, but it wasn't in an angry voice.

I obeyed, holding myself in the upwards position. "Now go down." He said, and I felt something on my back. It felt like a hand. I did, my arm shaking. I felt his arm go around my chest, and he made my arm bend out. I let out a soft groan and clenched my fists. His arm left my chest and amazingly, I was able to hold myself up. "Go ahead and try to do ten." Ten off the bat. Yeah, didn't want him to get out of character.

I sighed and was able to…but with some difficulty. By the end I actually felt a bit stronger. I smiled a bit and stood up. "The others are already at the pit with MacTavish." Ghost informed me, and I looked over at him. "I'll head over then." I said, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Wait a moment." I paused and turned slightly to look at him. "Yes sir?" I questioned. He folded his arms over his chest. "What made you, a female, well enough to get into this task force?" he asked. My face flushed and I looked down.

Why was I here? I was just able to do a pushup, I can't run very fast, and I tended to drop everything. I tried to remember what my old captain had told me.

"My gun shooting skills are remarkable, I hide very well despite having bright hair, and I'm well rounded, whatever that means." I repeated, and felt my face get hotter. That was what he had told me. I'll admit to having good aim, and being able to hide very well due to being small, but well-rounded? I sighed to myself.

"Was that what you were told? Never seen you shoot a gun." He murmured and started walking. He beckoned me to follow and I did. He took me to the pit where the other guys were. Toad was running, and I smiled. I joined the others to watch him, and was met with a hand landing in my hair and messing it up thoroughly. I looked up to see the culprit and saw Roach grinning at me.

He had sheen of sweat on his forehead, and a trickle of sweat was making its way down his neck. "You finally do a pushup?" he asked, grinning. "Yes I did, thank you very much." I said, childishly sticking my tongue out at him. He fixed my hair for me as Toad finished. Archer clapped him on the back, and they both shared a look. "Oh." I smiled at him when Roach finished.

"Liz." I looked up to see Tavish nod to me. Goddammit. I picked up an AK-47 and one of the Magnum's. I sighed as I heard the yell to start, and ran.

I sprinted to the end and promptly tripped over nothing. I lay there and panted. That had actually been the tenth time I went through that damned thing, and I was tired. I got up through and walked out, rubbing the sweat off of my forehead. I missed a spot and felt it drip down and hang in my eyelashes. When I blinked, it trickled down my cheek like a tear.

"Was that too hard for you?" Meat teased, pulling gently on a strand of my hair. "What- oh you idiot." I sighed and rubbed the sweat from my eyes as well. I believe that was my last run, thank god. Only Royce had to finish up. I walked and sat next to Roach, who was sitting against a tree. He offered me a sip from his water bottle and I took it. That felt nice.

"Thank you." I said, handing it back to him. He smiled at me in response and we both sat there, waiting for Royce. Everyone but Ghost, Tavish, Roach and I left to go eat some lunch. The two had to wait out of regulations I believe. Roach and I were waiting because…well, I don't know why. I mean, Royce was a nice guy, and I believe that he and Roach are friends. Although when I asked him, he had smiled at me and said no. I think that was a lie.

After three minutes, Royce emerged from the pit, panting and sweating like it was his job. Roach and I got up, and Roach punched Royce gently in the shoulder. Royce smiled and did the same, and I realized it was an affectionate thing. "Good job, Royce." I said and he ruffled my hair. "You did good as well." He answered, and three of us started walking to lunch. I glanced over my shoulder to see Ghost and Tavish in what seemed to be a deep conversation.

I wonder what it was about.

* * *

A/N: I'm ending here 'cause I'm a lazy bastard. :'D Make sure to actually read this thing before asking about what I write. Because I promise, I explain it.

I don't own any of these cute boys, Just Liz.


End file.
